


perfect as it is

by robs



Series: @La Torre di Carta [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Study, Ficlet Collection, Gen, Not Epilogue Compliant, Relationship(s)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 10:04:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17423822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robs/pseuds/robs
Summary: Nonostante il suo comportamento facesse pensare l'esatto opposto, Pansy non si è mai considerata migliore degli altri.[Raccolta di sei triple drabble incentrate su Pansy. Prima classificata al contest "Harry Potter – Il boccino è piccolo, ma vale tanti punti!" di Mokochan.]





	1. Pansy

 

Nonostante il suo comportamento facesse pensare l'esatto opposto, Pansy non si è mai considerata migliore degli altri: come avrebbe potuto, quando ha sempre saputo di essere stata una delusione per la sua famiglia da ben prima della sua nascita, quando ha trascorso l'infanzia circondata da persone che l’hanno sempre fatta sentire un peso, più che una gioia, perché l’unica possibilità per i suoi genitori di avere un erede maschio che portasse il suo cognome era stata sprecata con una femmina?

Prima di conoscere Draco, di vedere l’affetto con cui Narcissa riempiva ogni gesto verso suo figlio, non si era mai resa davvero conto di quanto sua madre la disprezzasse. Prima di notare lo sguardo sorpreso e un poco irritato di Olivander, quando aveva trovato la sua bacchetta al secondo tentativo e suo padre aveva reagito con disappunto per il suo _fallimento_ , non si era mai resa conto del fatto che il comportamento del genitore non fosse normale.

Un mondo di possibilità si era aperto davanti ai suoi occhi entrando a Hogwarts: avrebbe avuto innumerevoli occasioni per dimostrarsi degna del suo nome, per rendere i suoi genitori orgogliosi di lei almeno una volta, per ricevere un sorriso da parte di sua madre e un briciolo di affetto da suo padre. Avrebbe studiato, si sarebbe data da fare più degli altri, sarebbe stata la migliore strega del suo anno. Avrebbe fatto amicizia con le persone giuste, avrebbe creato dei legami accettabili per una Purosangue come lei, non si sarebbe lasciata spingere nell’ombra da nessuno.

Sarebbe riuscita a convincere la sua famiglia di non essere una delusione, sarebbe riuscita a rendere i suoi genitori fieri di aver avuto una figlia così brillante; nient’altro le riempiva la mente durante la sua prima notte nel dormitorio di Serpeverde.

Avrebbe avuto ciò che le spettava, finalmente.

 


	2. Pansy & Hermione

 

Nel corso dei suoi primi anni a Hogwarts aveva capito che solo una parte del suo progetto poteva andare a buon fine: aveva gli amici giusti, era riuscita a creare rapporti con persone considerate accettabili dalla sua famiglia, ma non sarebbe mai riuscita a essere la migliore strega della sua età. No, non sarebbe mai riuscita ad avere quel titolo perché un’altra studentessa le aveva rubato la possibilità di reclamarlo ancor prima che Pansy riuscisse a mettere in piedi un piano d’azione: Hermione Granger, Grifondoro, Nata Babbana e tutto ciò che i suoi genitori consideravano da sempre l’esempio perfetto del peggio che il mondo magico potesse creare, le aveva strappato fin da subito l’opportunità di dimostrare alla sua famiglia di essere una persona degna del loro orgoglio.

Era stata investita da un immenso sconforto quando se n’era resa conto, ma non era stato sufficiente per farle accantonare i suoi piani: avrebbe trovato un modo per superarla, ne era certa, avrebbe usato ogni mezzo a sua disposizione per minare il successo dell’altra ragazza, per farla crollare, non ci sarebbe stato nessun limite che non avrebbe oltrepassato per riuscire almeno una volta a emergere vincitrice. Aveva trasformato la sua frustrazione in crudeltà, le parole che prima aveva usato solo come innocue prese in giro in veri e propri insulti, aveva fatto della sua voce un’arma tagliente con l’unico scopo di ferire più a fondo possibile perché non aveva trovato alcun altro modo per riuscire a superare l’altra ragazza se non quello di distrarla, di logorare la sua autostima e la sua attenzione.

Avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per avere finalmente un posto d’onore nella sua famiglia, si sarebbe macchiata di qualsiasi colpa pur di riuscirci: la sua innocenza era un prezzo che era più che disposta a pagare per raggiungere il suo obiettivo.


	3. Pansy & Theo

 

Non si era mai davvero soffermata a pensare a ciò che sarebbe successo se il Signore Oscuro fosse riuscito a prendere il potere fino al suo settimo anno, pur sapendo del suo ritorno da tempo: in Serpeverde, come in tutte le altre Case, c’era chi lodava e chi denunciava la sua condotta, e chi invece preferiva mantenersi neutrale. Pansy era sempre stata tra questi ultimi, per il suo scarso interesse nella causa che la sua famiglia supportava, pur meno apertamente rispetto a quelle di altri, perché da quando aveva capito che non sarebbe mai riuscita a conquistarsi il loro affetto aveva smesso di tentare di compiacerli.

Theo, al contrario, era sempre stato uno dei Serpeverde più schiettamente contrari alla politica di Voldemort: aveva vissuto sulla sua stessa pelle ciò che il fanatismo dei suoi seguaci era in grado di fare, con suo padre che non si era mai davvero arreso alla scomparsa del Signore Oscuro e aveva atteso con frenesia folle il suo ritorno ignorando suo figlio fin da quando era in fasce se non per punirlo per le sue idee opposte alle proprie, e Pansy aveva sempre pensato che l’amico fosse la persona più stupidamente coraggiosa che avesse mai incontrato.

La sua idea non era cambiata quando aveva a sua volta assaggiato l’idea di obbedienza dei Mangiamorte: la presenza dei Carrow a Hogwarts aveva frantumato l’idea che la scuola fosse un posto sicuro per gli studenti fin dall'inizio, fin dalla prima Cruciatus lanciata per punire un Tassorosso del quinto anno che aveva fatto un commento negativo sul regime del Signore Oscuro nel castello.

Le sue grida avevano rimbombato nelle sue orecchie quella notte e quasi tutte le successive, e solo in quel momento aveva davvero capito quanto Theo fosse sempre stato il più forte e coraggioso tra tutti loro.


	4. Pansy & Daphne

 

Il suo settimo anno a Hogwarts l’aveva segnata più di quanto le persone si volessero rendere conto, specialmente dopo il suo disperato tentativo di salvare gli studenti consegnando Potter a Voldemort, ma Pansy ne portava le cicatrici in silenzio per non attirarsi addosso altri sguardi di disprezzo: poche persone le erano rimaste accanto quando il mondo magico aveva deciso di puntarle il dito contro per aver parlato durante la battaglia a Hogwarts, ignorando completamente la sofferenza che anche lei, come tutti gli altri superstiti, aveva vissuto durante il regime di Voldemort nella scuola, per poter avere il perfetto capro espiatorio. Ammettere che la guerra avesse causato dei traumi anche alle persone che non si erano mai schierate apertamente sarebbe stata una scocciatura, dipingere tutto di bianco e nero e dimenticarsi del grigio dopotutto aveva sempre fatto comodo.

Theo l’aveva rimproverata per aver proposto di consegnare Potter, ma aveva anche compreso le sue motivazioni e non si era mai tirato indietro dal difenderla quando necessario; anche Draco, pur non essendo riuscito a colmare del tutto la distanza che durante il sesto anno era cresciuta tra di loro, aveva sempre tentato di dedicarle del tempo nonostante l’infinita serie di processi in cui aveva dovuto difendersi gliene avesse lasciato poco a disposizione. 

Era stata Daphne la sua roccia, però, l’unica presenza davvero costante al suo fianco mentre tentava disperatamente di stare a galla: la famiglia Greengrass non aveva mai avuto alcuna affiliazione con Voldemort ed era riuscita a sopravvivere quasi per miracolo incolume alla guerra e agli anni successivi. Neppure il fidanzamento tra Astoria e Draco era riuscito a macchiarne il nome.

Pansy era sempre stata disperatamente grata a Daphne per non averla abbandonata nel momento del bisogno, come molti altri, e per aver invece messo in gioco la propria reputazione per lei.


	5. Pansy & Scorpius

 

Il giorno della nascita di Scorpius era anche stato quello in cui Draco era diventato vedovo, per impreviste complicazioni durante il parto che neppure la magia era riuscita a evitare: le malelingue non si erano fatte aspettare prima di spargere voci su cause più sinistre legate all’identità del padre del bambino, e Pansy non aveva potuto fare molto per difendere il suo migliore amico, ancora macchiata da ogni singolo peccato compiuto durante gli anni a Hogwarts.

Non si era tirata indietro dall’aiutarlo in qualsiasi altro modo in quel periodo tanto difficile, però: si era trasferita, non appena Draco glielo aveva chiesto, nella villa che i Greengrass avevano donato agli sposi nel giorno delle loro nozze, per supportarlo nel tempo che gli occorreva per accettare e superare almeno in parte l'improvvisa morte di Astoria. Diventare insieme padre e vedovo era stato un durissimo colpo per Draco e l’aveva quasi portato a perdere la presa sulla realtà, e sostenerlo era stato un lavoro a tempo pieno di cui Pansy era però stata felice di essersi presa la responsabilità.

Scorpius era il bambino più dolce e perfetto che avesse mai avuto la fortuna di stringere e accudire, e suo malgrado con il passare degli anni era arrivata a considerarlo silenziosamente come se fosse suo: non aveva mai avuto intenzione di sostituire Astoria, anche a distanza di quasi un decennio soffriva per la sua morte quasi quanto il primo giorno, ma le era stato impossibile non legarsi in modo tanto profondo al piccolo.

Quando aveva trovato il coraggio di confessarlo a Draco, dopo aver augurato la buonanotte a Scorpius, l'amico non aveva reagito negativamente come pensava: l'aveva abbracciata, invece, prima di confidarle quasi con incertezza di esserne sollevato.

Pansy, dopotutto, era l'unica madre che Scorpius conosceva e che avrebbe avuto per tutta la vita.


	6. Pansy

 

Sono trascorsi undici anni dalla nascita di Scorpius ed è arrivato il momento che cominci gli studi a Hogwarts: Pansy non è sicura di essere pronta a lasciarlo andare, ma il suo entusiasmo è contagioso quando arrivano al Binario 9¾ ed è impossibile non ricordare il suo primo viaggio verso il castello con un briciolo di malinconia, non sentirsi un poco nostalgica del periodo in cui il suo unico sogno era quello di dimostrarsi degna del suo nome e rendere i suoi genitori orgogliosi di lei.

Non ha contatti con loro da quasi due decenni ormai, qualcosa che all’epoca le sarebbe sembrata una prospettiva orribile, e vorrebbe quasi poter tornare indietro nel tempo per abbracciare la bambina che è stata e rassicurarla che anche senza il loro supporto non sarebbe mai stata davvero sola, dirle di non scendere a compromessi per tentare di guadagnarsi quel rispetto che anelava e che in ogni caso non sarebbe arrivato da suo padre e sua madre.

Il peso di questa consapevolezza si è alleviato col passare del tempo, da quando ha capito che la colpa dell’atteggiamento dei suoi genitori non fosse affatto sua ma soltanto loro e della loro mentalità ristretta, e anche se fosse possibile non è sicura che vorrebbe davvero cambiare qualcosa: ha una famiglia composta da persone con cui ha legami più stretti di quelli dettati dal solo sangue, adesso, e un figlio che ama e che la ama più di quanto pensa di meritarsi.

Pansy sorride con affetto quando incrocia lo sguardo divertito di Draco, con Scorpius che stritola le mani di entrambi perché il suo entusiasmo non ha altri sbocchi, e decide che no, non cambierebbe il passato nemmeno se potesse: il suo presente, con tutti i difetti che ha e probabilmente avrà sempre, è perfetto così com’è.


End file.
